Thanks for the memories
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: sequal to My life is brilliant. Harry and Hermione did something that split them up for two years. can Hermione forgive him and move on. rated K for starting of an adult theme


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story.**

**The Songfic that everyone has been saying doesn't feel complete has a sequel. Hope you like it, the song is fall out boy: thanks for the memories**

**Chapter 1: Memories return**

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed thinking about his friend Hermione.

4 years ago, a guy named Danny killed Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Luna, making Hermione sad.

Danny was now in Azkaban, but he still haunts Harry.

He and Hermione lost contact because of something that happened 2 years ago.

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll) 

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed thinking about Harry.

2 years ago, an incident happened and Hermione ran out of there before they could say anything more.

Since then, they haven't kept in contact, they rarely saw each other anymore.

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is"   
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys 

_Flashback_

_Harry and Hermione were staying at a hotel because they worked at the same place and had the same job so they would have the same hotel room._

"_You think that it would be awkward to share the same room" Hermione asked._

"_Hopefully not" Harry answered._

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter 

_It was the middle of the night and Hermione was shivering so much that her bed was vibrating._

_Coming out of his thoughts, Harry gave Hermione one of his blankets and went back to sleep._

_Soon enough, Harry started to shiver._

"_Are you alright Harry" Hermione asked._

"_Fine, just a bit cold" Harry answered._

"_Well, there's only one option to stop us shivering, we need to be in the same bed._

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See He tastes like you only sweeter  
ohhhhhh

'_You mean, together" Harry whimpered._

"_It's not like it means anything" Hermione said and slid into his bed._

"_Hope not."  
_

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
and this crystal ball 

"_Harry, are you cooling down" Hermione asked._

"_I think so" Harry shivered._

_Hermione got up, but slipped over Harry's clothes and back onto the bed._

_Since both were in an awkward position, they moved in and kissed each other._

Is always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stand, OH! 

_Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, lifting his shirt off._

_Harry, who was enjoying this, deepened the kiss and also pulled her in closer._

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See He tastes like you only sweeter  
ohhhhhh 

"_Harry, are you sure we should be doing this" Hermione asked._

"_Why not" Harry answered._

"_Id doesn't seem like the right time" Hermione said._

"_Come on Hermione, were friends" Harry said._

"_Then let's leave it at that" Hermione cried, packed her stuff and left._

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh) 

_End Flashback_

Hermione hadn't seen Harry since that night, and she was missing him.

She looked at the picture that had her, Harry and Ron, and they were happy.

_Now is the right time _she thought_, time to seek out Harry._

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter 

Harry was getting up, when he saw a car pull up and saw his friend, Hermione.

Without thinking, he ran down the steps, called her and moved in to hug her.

"What are you doing here" Harry asked.

"Now is the right time" she answered.

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
see he tastes like you only sweeter 

"What" Harry said, confused.

"We can be together now, I am over what happened" She said and pulled him into a kiss.

Harry, who was not having second thoughts, immediately kissed back, more passionate then ever before.

Now, his life was complete.

**There, the songfic done, hope everyone liked it. If you didn't like it, just say so and I will do better next time. R&R**


End file.
